A few weeks in paradise
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Based off the recent photos of AJ Lee and CM Punk on their Honeymoon in Hawaii.


**A/N: Based on the recent photos of CM Punk and AJ Lee on their honeymoon in Hawaii.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction and I own nothing.**

* * *

"I literally opened my eyes when I started to smell the pancakes" gleamed AJ as she walked from the bedroom to the kitchen in a tank top and shorts. "Best way to start the day." She wrapped her petite arms around her new husband's midsection and leaned over his shoulder to view the delicious display. "You didn't have to go through so much trouble though" AJ spoke as she placed a strawberry into her mouth.

"Nothing is too much trouble for my wife." Punk turned around and smiled down at AJ. She raised on her tippy-toes to reach his lips before he picked her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. It was a bruising hot and heavy kiss before AJ pulled back and stared at him seriously in his green orbs.

"Food first."

"Since when is food more important than me" he joked. He released his hold and she jumped down before grabbing two plates from the cupboard and passing him one. They both filled up their plates with the smothers board that was laid out in front of them. AJ opted for the pancakes with several scoops of ice cream while Punk decided to enjoy the array of tropical fruits.

They each took a seat at the small bar and dug into their respective meals.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Punk as he began to down the bowl of fruit that laid in front of him.

April had already dug into her pancake stack and had a mouth full of the delicious meal and continued to ponder for a second.

"Hmmm…for one I want to actually venture outside today." Punk let out a chuckle. "It doesn't look like it will rain. Why don't we go for a run?"

They had been in Hawaii for just over a week now celebrating their honeymoon but opted to spend most of their time in their small private villa and relax. They only had a few more days left in Hawaii and then a couple of days back in Chicago before AJ had to head back to work.

"Why?" questioned Punk as he stared at April quizzically.

"I haven't been to the gym in what feels like ages. I feel like I need to do something physically active. Especially after these pancakes." She shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

"We certainly did some physically active stuff last night" smirked Punk.

"Not that" giggled AJ. "But seriously. It's a great way to see parts of the island. Plus I miss training with you. Even if it is just going for a run."

"Are you trying to say I'm getting fat, and this is your way of goading me into exercising? Honey, I mean for an unemployed millionaire, I'd say I'm in pretty good shape" he teased.

"My Husband" she said dreamingly. "Well people are going to think you're the one that is pregnant and not me for one" mumbled AJ as she continued to stuff her mouth full of pancakes.

Punk playfully glared at AJ. She smiled as she pushed her plate of pancakes towards him. He shook his head in refusal before continuing their conversation.

"Are you sure your random need for exercise doesn't have anything to do with that pregnancy rumour?"

"It is what it is. I mean it's not true and people are just assuming random crap. Even some of my friends think it's true but I don't even have the energy to respond to them right now."

"Yeah we didn't get much sleep last night" once again smirked Punk. "Just don't worry about it and eat your pancakes."

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Even more of you to love" he coolly responded. He always had a way to breeze over a dispute over things he shouldn't have said.

AJ finished off her plateful and proceeded to grab both hers and Punk's plate and walk over to the sink to at least start the dishes.

Punk had already emerged changed into running gear leading AJ to head off to get ready as well. She emerged a few moments later with a sports crop top and leggings on with her joggers in hand.

"Where's your shirt?" queried Punk as he admired her body as she walked over and began to put her shoes on.

"This is the only one I have with me" she replied as she looked down at her current attire. It was a small blue crop and matching three quarter leggings.

"Believe me, I love it when you show your stomach, but only for me. I hate when others eye you up and down."

"Do you remember where I work right?"

"Yeah but this is different" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "You are mine now. Forever!" he whispered as he twirled the ring on her finger.

"Possessive much." Of course, while she would never admit it she loved possessive Punk. It proved his loyalty and love for her even more.

"The ring on your finger proves that you are mine and that means no one gets to see you like this but me." April giggled.

"Well if I wear this, than you don't need to wear that." She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it over his head.

She leaned up and kissed his lips briefly.

"So you don't mind other girls eying my body?"

"Well there isn't much to eye right now. Well actually there is a lot more." AJ began to pinch at his stomach.

"Fine. I know seeing me shirtless makes you work harder anyways."

AJ scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't deny all the times I got you riled up before a match by coming to wish you luck in my wrestling attire."

"Whatever. Let's go. Okay?" He reached back and grabbed his iPhone before closing the door behind him.

* * *

They didn't go far. Just around the luxurious hotel they were staying at. It was quite private and secluded so both of them hoped that nobody would spot them. AJ wasn't big on cardio, she found it too girly. However she also saw it as a great way to clear her mind. It was a leisurely jog, with both of them just enjoying the company of each other. The resort staff were still cleaning the poolside area which meant besides them the pavement was nearly deserted.

"April. This might not have been the best idea" glared Punk as he noticed what he presumed to be a fan taking pictures.

"Just ignore them" she smiled as he turned around to face her, clearly annoyed. "Maybe this will kill the rumour" she laughed but Punk's expression didn't change.

"I mean I should be entitled to a little privacy."

"Agreed, but we can't do much about them."

They fell silent for a few moments. She could tell he was getting pissed. After stepping away from the spotlight be figured that this part of his life could be over. But it had never been worse.

"Catch me if you can" she challenged knowing it would rile him up. He quickened his pace and ran after her.

* * *

Of course she got to the room first, and was actually sitting on the couch with her joggers splayed across the room when he finally walked in. She smiled holding up another controller for him.

He walked to the fridge first grabbing a bottle of water noticing AJ already had one. _How fast did she get back here?_ He thought.

"I'll even go easy on you today."

"I need a nice, hot, long shower first before anything else. That run will last me a couple more weeks with minimal exercise. Care to join me?" AJ smiled widely as she jumped off the couch and followed Punk.

**A/N: So I hope you like my quick one-shot for today. I am currently working on a multi-chapter Punklee Fic which I will begin posting within the next week or two. As usual please review as it helps motivate me! :)**


End file.
